


A Step Too Far

by TenyaIidiam



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Oh nu mah baby :<, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman and Logan fight, Roman and Logan got out of hand >:(, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidiam/pseuds/TenyaIidiam
Summary: Roman and Logan get into a dispute. Then a fight. And then it escalates. Patton escaped to the bathroom so he didn't have to listen to them fight and Virgil merely stands aside, waiting for them to tire out. When it does escalate, he feels the need to step in.





	A Step Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has already written something like this, I just can't remember where I found it. It was either on here or Wattpad bc those are the only 2 websites I use for fanfics. Mine is quite close to their's but mine escalates a bit further. I'm writing my own version because.... becauseI'materriblehumanbeing ALRIGHT LETS GO

Virgil watched as the fight dragged on between Logan and Roman. 

"You _need_ to follow the schedule! If you do not, you can't accomplish anything!"

"Following you hopes and dreams does not have a schedule! Victory does not sleep!"

"BUT THOMAS NEEDS SLEEP. JUST LIKE HE NEEDS EVERYTHING ELSE ON THE SCHEDULE. JUST BECAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING THAT THOMAS DOES IS NOT PURSUING HIS DREAMS, DOESN'T MEAN EVERYTHING HE DOES ISN'T IMPORTANT!"

"I KNOW THAT HE NEEDS THAT STUFF BUT HE DOES IT WAY TOO MUCH! IF HE WANTS TO GET ANYWHERE HE NEEDS TO STOP TAKING SO MANY BREAKS."

Virgil winced as the noise level had just doubled and he could hear Patton's sobs in the bathroom. It shattered his heart. He scowled at the fighting sides.

"Roman, Logan." Virgil growled.

They didn't hear them, or they decided to ignore him. They continued to fight like children, back and forth about the inconvenience or the good part about the schedule. Another 5 minutes later and they were now shouting at the top of their lungs. They had really gotten invested into this fight... Neither would back down. Of course, it was the most prideful sides that had decided to fight.

"Roman! Logan!" Virgil raised his voice even higher. He repeated their names but continued to get no response. _**"G**_ ** _UYS!"_**

Virgil used his "scary voice" by accident but it did the job. They stopped abruptly and turned to the fuming Virgil in the corner. 

"You are acting like _children!_ Just fucking compromise!" Logan and Roman looked at each other. Logan huffed but nodded and Roman glared at him. 

"Yeah _Logan. Stop acting like a child."_ he growled. "I can't believe you managed to get Virgil to use _the voice._ You really messed up this time." Logan glared back and hence began the shouting again. 

Virgil could hear another sob come from him and Virgil just couldn't ignore it anymore. He walked to the bathroom, letting them continue to fight and he knocked on the door. "Dad? Can I come in?"

He heard a sniffle and some shuffling. The door clicked open and Virgil was greeted with a teary smile. Virgil smiled sadly back at him and walked in. Patton locked the door again and sat back down on the floor where he had hidden. Virgil sat across from him. 

"I'm sorry you have to hear this. Are you okay?"

"They never fight like this. It's just been getting worse this past week. What will get them to _stop?_ We've tried everything, haven't we? I'm sorry, you shouldn't be caught up in this." Patton whimpered. 

Virgil smiled. "Patton, you shouldn't have to be caught up in this either. Here, I'll go try and intervene again and we can talk this out when they calm down, kay?" Patton shot him a grateful smile and nodded. Virgil got up and left the bathroom and went back to the living room. His eyes widened as he saw Roman shove Logan slightly. Logan scowled pushed his shoulder a little. Roman shoved Logan again. They went back and forth with this and it was starting to get more violent.

Virgil honestly thought that Logan was smarter than that.

When they knocked over a plate that was on the coffee table, Virgil heard another whimper from the bathroom and immediately took action. He walked over to their fight, yelling their names. They didn't acknowledge him so Virgil walked right in between them. He turned his attention over to Logan as he was the last person to shove. Logan stopped but Roman was already in the midst of pushing back. 

Virgil started scolding Logan for his behavior before Roman shoved Virgil forward. Roman had managed to slow slightly before hitting him but with his frail body, he ended up moving several feet in front of him on top of the coffee table. Virgil attempted to stop his fall with his arm and shoulder. There was a sickening crack as his shoulder hit a mug that was resting on the table and his frail arm hit wood. 

There was the sound of frantic shuffling down the hall. 

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST STO-" Logan and Roman whipped their heads towards Patton who stood, staring at the form of Virgil , sitting on the floor against a wall, cradling his bleeding shoulder and limp arm. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming because of the pain. He too turned his head at Patton's stricken look and gave him a sad smile. 

"S- sorry." Virgil whispered to Patton. Virgil let go of his bleeding shoulder and stood too quickly and ended up stumbling hitting his shoulder into the wall he had been leaning on. Virgil hissed and clutched his shoulder again. Patton immediately ran up to him, pushing the other two aside in the process, and wrapped Virgil in a bear hug, but still carefully avoiding Virgil's arm. Virgil huffed a laugh. 

"I don't understand why your apologizing Virgil." Patton muttered angrily. Virgil was taken aback by his furious tone but relaxed into his arms. 

"It's okay, Patton." he breathed. "It... could be worse. One of them could've gotten hurt."

Patton furiously pulled away from the hug and glared at Virgil. Though Virgil knew the anger wasn't directed at himself, he still shrunk into himself. It was rare to see the dad like side so angry. Patton immediately softened his gaze and gave an exasperated sigh. "What makes you think that you getting injured is any less upsetting then if they were to get hurt?" Virgil didn't answer and Patton huffed sadly. "Let's fix up your arm." Virgil nodded and Patton led him over to the couch to have him sit down. Then Patton whipped his head angrily to the others and they froze in place, guilt and fear overwhelming them. _"Roman."_ Patton growled. "Conjure a first aid kit, Logan, tend to his wound. You both are _not_ getting away with injuring him." They shuddered and did what they were told. Roman handed Logan the first aid kit and Logan trotted over to Virgil and sat next to him on the couch. 

"Virgil, I need you to take off the hoodie." Virgil tensed up. 

"It's all I'm wearing." he grumbled. Logan nodded understandingly.

"Do you want the others to leave the room?" Virgil thought about this for a moment and sighed. 

"Can Roman leave?" Roman looked down at the ground guiltily and left slowly. When he was out of the room, Virgil carefully took his hoodie off. Patton shivered at Virgil's far too frail appearance and decided to take care of that later. He turned his attention to his bloody shoulder. Patton sat on the other side of Virgil and watched as Logan tended to it. He didn't find any glass in his shoulder thankfully but Logan did end up stitched the wound. As for his arm, Logan said it was probably broken and went out to get Roman to conjure a cast on Virgil's arm. So while Logan did that, Virgil put on his hoodie, careful not to rip the stitching or ruin the bandages. 

"Are you sure you're willing to accept an apology from them?" Patton fumed, gripping Virgil's good shoulder. Virgil sunk into the couch with a grunt. 

"Yeah. They didn't mean to do it."

"But they _did_ do it! They shouldn't have been hitting each other! And... I'm sorry Virgil!" Virgil turned to Patton in surprise.

"Why are _you_ saying sorry now?"

"Cause... I had you take care of it. Instead of helping, I just hid in the bathroom and cried. I'm so sorry Virgil, that you got injured. I never thought they'd result to _physical_ fighting!" 

"Patton, it's alright! You helped me when I got hurt. You got everything under control." Virgil leaned on Patton's shoulder. "You did everything right." he muttered. Patton relaxed against Virgil with a small smile. 

There was a cough in the corner of the room. Logan and Roman once again looking extremely guilty. 

"Virgil. I am so very sorry that you got caught up in our pointless dispute. If there is anyway we can make it up to you?" Logan asked, stepping forward cautiously. 

"No, no need, Logan. I forgive you." Virgil said with a smile. Patton looked mildly disappointed that a broken arm and bloody shoulder was forgiven just like that. Roman stepped forward too.

"Yes. I-" he looked down at the ground, trying to hide his glistening eyes. "I'm so so sorry for hurting you. I'm such an idiot. I couldn't-" he gave an exasperated sigh. "I know what you're going to say but please let me make it up to you in anyway possible!" Virgil thought about it for a second.

"Fine. You have to listen to everything I say for a week. Also, you need to give me my cast. Hurry up boiyo, get to work." Roman gasped.

"B- But I am a prince!"

"And as a prince, I'm sure you wouldn't go back on your word? You said _anything._ So I just named my demands bish. Get to work." Virgil purred. Patton was much more satisfied with this and laughed. Roman sighed dramatically, fighting back a failed attempt to hide a smile. 

After Virgil had gotten his cast, he turned to Roman and Logan. "Now I need you both to apologize to Patton, _now."_ Patton turned to him in confusion?

"Why?"

"They made you upset! You don't just make Dad upset on my watch." Patton blushed and smiled.

"Yes, I think we do owe you an apology as well, Patton. I am sorry for fighting with Roman. It was uncalled for and rather-" Logan cleared his throat distastefully "stupid..." 

"Yes, a prince should never make another prince cry! It is very unprince like."

"Unprince like?" Logan questioned. 

"Yes! I made that word up! Practically Shakespeare. Like I said." Patton giggled.

"I accept both of your apologies. However, I could never imagine how forgiving Virgil has got to be to forgive you for _breaking his arm and ruining his shoulder!_ YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED." 

Logan looked dumbfounded and Roman seemed upset.

"You can't ground me! I am an adult!"

"Yes, Patton, I do believe that we are too old to be punished like.... that."

"BUT YOU'RE MY CHILDREN AND YOU HURT MY OTHER CHILD SO NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS."

"W-"

"NOW." Both the guilty sides shuffled to their rooms, Logan staying silent but had a look on his face that said he was done with this weird family and Roman muttering about what's fair and isn't.

Virgil snorted and gave Patton a side hug with his good arm. Patton snuggled into it.

"Least they won't be fighting for a while." Virgil said.

"True." 

There was a comfortable silence.

"The author made that very extra."

"True."

Another silence.

"So how is the author gonna end this?"

"We could make an adorable platonic moxiety scene like falling asleep together."

And so the author ended it by making an adorable platonic moxiety scene by having them falling asleep together on the couch, Virgil still hugging Patton and Patton still melted into that hug with a big smile. :>

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to sad nightcore while writing this :>
> 
> also, the ending was probably not very satisfying because I really just made this to satisfy my angsty scenes that I come up with. It's not satisfied but it's good enough.
> 
> At first I was gonna further the injury to a head injury but idk a thing about those and my research wasn't helping and I'm a horrible person, I'm sorry Virgil :>>>


End file.
